Sentimentos
by littledark
Summary: Oneshot! Prenda de aniversário para a May MXNQuando Mello se apercebe de que até Near é mortal após uma súbita pneumonia, o que pode ele fazer?Irá a tão temida cadeira ser coberta de negro ou terá ainda mais uma oportunidade com Near?


**Para uma amiga especial que hoje completou ontem os seus 20 aninhos…e que continue a sonhar e a deslumbrar-nos com as suas histórias durante muitos mais anos!**

**Sentimentos **

_Os barulhos e gemidos de dor eram audíveis para qualquer um que passasse aquele escuro corredor. O burburinho dos professores na sala ao lado também. E a entrada e saída do médico e enfermeira de serviço naquele pequeno quarto já se estavam a tornar uma constante. _

_Fazia hoje uma semana que um dos lugares à mesa estava vazio. Na Wammy's House, toleravam-se inúmeras extravagâncias dos alunos, desde a alimentação aos vícios aparentemente menos "normais" dos mesmos. Desde que não perturbassem ou prejudicassem os outros e que isso contribuísse para o seu progresso, tanto o director como professores e funcionários fingiam não reparar. Afinal, a genialidade desde cedo esteve associada à excentricidade e não eram eles quem iriam criticar aquelas crianças._

_No entanto, havia uma tradição à qual ninguém estava imune. Nem mesmo os mais favorecidos da Wammy's. Todos os dias da semana, era regra que todos os alunos do orfanato deviam jantar juntos. Para isso, havia sido construída uma sala enorme, onde tinham sido colocadas em fileiras várias mesas de proporções gigantescas. Deste modo, esperava-se amenizar o clima de conflito e pressão que a maioria dos alunos sentia. _

_Durante o jantar os alunos deveriam confraternizar e esquecer um pouco o objectivo pelo qual ali estavam: serem sucessores de L, um génio reconhecido Mundialmente e cujo nome era sinónimo de justiça, inteligência, admiração…e medo. Medo porque todos tinham algo que os envergonhava. Medo porque todos sabiam que um dia poderiam ser descobertos por L. _

_Uma cadeira vazia à volta da mesa só podia significar quatro coisas: castigo, partida, doença… ou morte. _

_Ser excluído do jantar por castigo era considerado uma vergonha para os alunos. Uma mancha que, logo á partida, os colocava num nível inferior ao dos outros. _

_No caso de um dos alunos estar fora ou ter chegado a altura de deixar a casa, essa cadeira mantinha-se desocupada no primeiro dia, como sinal de saudade e sinal que esperavam a sua volta._

_Quando um aluno morria, essa cadeira era deixada à mesa durante um mês, coberta por ceda negra em sinal de luto e, muitas vezes, era lá que se deixavam flores. Assim, todos os dias durante aquele mês, todos os alunos ao verem a cadeira se lembravam de que não eram imortais e que um dia poderia chegar a sua hora. Felizmente, uma tragédia assim já não ocorria faziam pelo menos 20 anos e, por isso todos os alunos se mantinham despreocupados. _

_Eram raras as vezes em que uma cadeira vazia era notada. Mesmo os alunos mais doentes tentavam descer e jantar com os outros. Até nos Invernos mais rigorosos, em que o frio intenso e a neve abundante podiam provocar doenças mais sérias, todos os alunos se encontravam à mesa para o jantar. Alguns ligeiramente febris, outros a tentarem conter a tosse. Mas com um brilho de contentamento no olhar por serem fortes o suficiente para aguentar a descida. E ainda todos se riam ao lembrar-se do dia em que dois certos alunos tinham teimado em descer até à sala mesmo estando com sarampo, sendo perseguidos pelos professores que tentavam (sem sucesso) obrigá-los a ficar em repouso…obviamente, no dia seguinte, pelo menos metade da escola estava contagiada. Quando, dias depois, ambos foram obrigados a ouvir um grande sermão, tanto o ruivo como o rapaz loiro mantinham um enorme sorriso no rosto…também, quem poderia levar a sério as ameaças de um director completamente às pintas vermelhas?_

_Com tão largo currículo de histórias das aventuras de alunos para comparecerem à ceia, era compreensível que aquela ausência prolongada provocasse calafrios._

_No primeiro dia, tinha-se ouvido um burburinho crescente. Todos os alunos sussurravam ao ver a cadeira vazia. E este tornou-se ainda mais constante quando se aperceberam de quem estava a faltar. Claro que ele, Mello, já se tinha apercebido muito antes e desconfiava que Matt também. O rapaz pálido e de cabelos brancos era facilmente visível já que se destacava de todos os outros alunos. _

_Primeiro pensara que este se tinha atrasado. Estava até a pensar no que lhe diria quando este chegasse. Algo que o humilhasse pela falta de pontualidade. Afinal, pela primeira vez, Near não era o primeiro a chegar. Pela primeira vez não estava sentado, com o olhar ausente enquanto encaracolava uma madeixa do seu cabelo. Pela primeira vez não o ofuscava com a sua majestosidade e calma._

_Foi com prazer que vira o director levantar-se, com ar aborrecido, e pedir a um dos funcionários que chamasse o menino que, certamente, se devia ter esquecido das horas enquanto fazia um dos seus "malditos" puzzles. Lembrava-se de Matt ter dito que também devia ter faltado e completado o último nível que lhe faltava para completar o seu novo jogo. Mas deixou de o ouvir quando viu a cara de choque e alarme do funcionário, que voltava ofegante, clamando pela presença do director e de um médico._

_Todos os alunos tinham trocado olhares curiosos e alguns, poucos, demonstravam preocupação. _

_Afinal, estavam no local onde mais competição existia. Todos tinham um lado dentro de si que esperava o azar do outro, para que o pudessem superar. Todos esperavam um deslize. E sendo Near o primeiro na linha de sucessão, e ele, Mello, o segundo, deveria sentir-se feliz. Deveria estar a festejar e a imaginar que coisas horríveis tinham acontecido ao rival. Então porque ao invés disso sentira um aperto no coração? _

_Controlando o nervosismo que se instalara no seu corpo, permaneceu sentado, com a franja loira a cobrir-lhe os olhos. E quando Matt lhe apertara discretamente a mão por baixo da mesa, este retribuíra-lhe o gesto com tanta força que o amigo ficara com as marcas dos seus dedos horas depois de este o ter soltado. _

_Quando o director regressou, vinha com uma ruga de preocupação na face cansada e de ar bondoso. Dirigindo-se ao seu próprio lugar na enorme mesa, olhara para todos os alunos que permaneciam sentados e expectantes e dissera com voz grave que Near não se juntaria a eles essa noite pois encontrava-se febril. _

_Uma pequena raiva tomara-lhe conta do corpo. Então Near não vinha por estar doente? Que vergonha. Então o preferido não conseguia aguentar uma febre? _

_Durante essa noite vira-se tentado a ir ao quarto do rival com a desculpa de o acusar de ser fraco. Esperara que a enfermeira saísse do quarto e desse as boas noites ao enfermo e, quando teve a certeza de que ninguém o veria, entrara no quarto com um sorriso triunfante. Estava pronto para o humilhar e se vingar da preocupação que antes tinha sentido quando o viu. _

_A figura frágil do rapaz destacava-se da escuridão do quarto. A sua pele, roupa e os seus cabelos contrastavam com as trevas em que este permanecia. Para seu horror viu que este se encontrava ligado a uma máquina esquisita que lhe permitia respirar e com soro._

_O choque paralisara-o e, para seu azar, Near notara a sua presença. Os seus olhos, embora negros, eram brilhantes e ele conseguia ver o brilho dos mesmos a olharem para si. Mas desta vez não o estudavam, não o tentavam ler. Pelo menos não com a intensidade de antes. _

_Procurou recompor-se embora tivesse noção de que estava a falhar completamente. Não sabia o que dizer._

_O rapaz levara a mão à máscara respiratória e retirara-a, ligando de seguida o pequeno candeeiro ao seu lado. Parecia de certa forma envergonhado por ele o ter visto naquela situação._

-O que queres, Mello? – _Perguntara fracamente enquanto se tentava sentar. Tivera vontade de o impedir, de o mandar ficar quieto, mas a voz não saíra. _– E então? – _Perguntara parecendo ligeiramente cansado._

- Vim ver porque tinhas faltado ao jantar. Tinham dito que estavas com febre. - _Falara tentando parecer hostil. _

-Compreendo. E vieste dizer-me o quão fraco eu era por não ter aguentado. – _Ele apenas baixara ligeiramente o olhar, nervoso não só por se estar a sentir corar mas também por mais uma vez o outro lhe ler os pensamentos._ – Mas sabes, Mello…é difícil eu puder jantar estando inconsciente. – _Acrescentara. Depois, virara a cabeça, como se estivesse a analisar a parede. Vendo que era um sinal para que este se fosse embora, começara a virar-se e a caminhar em direcção à porta. No entanto, espantara-se ao ouvir a sua própria voz. _

-Até amanhã à noite, Near.

-Até amanhã, Mello.

_Deveria ter reparado que a voz de Near saíra um tanto diferente, como se na altura este já soubesse que não iria jantar com eles novamente. Mas não notara. Nem se lembrava bem do que tinha feito a seguir. Sabia que regressara ao seu quarto. Que encontrara o ruivo lá e que este o abraçara. Quanto tempo tinham ficado assim não sabia, mas também não importava._

_Tinha sido a última vez que vira Near. No dia seguinte procurara por ele na sala comum. Esperava vê-lo empenhado em resolver mais um dos seus puzzles. Ou então a vê-lo brincar com os seus brinquedos idiotas. Mas o lugar normalmente ocupado por ele estava vazio. Podia ver a sua imagem, um reflexo da sua imaginação, mas o verdadeiro Near não estava lá._

_Boatos começaram a espalhar-se. Dizia-se que o número um estava pior. E a verdade é que Roger e os restantes professores pareciam preocupados com a saúde do menino._

_Mello, por seu lado, estava assustado._

_Pela primeira vez percebera que Near não era imortal. Que apesar do seu ar frio e distante, apesar da sua inteligência e capacidades, também ele era humano. Pensar que Near o podia abandonar, deixava-o a beira da loucura._

_Os jantares que se seguiram foram silenciosos. Olhar para a cadeira vazia provocava desconforto em todos os alunos. Talvez por preocupação, talvez por remorsos de, no fundo do seu ser, muitos desejarem que este não recuperasse. Apenas se ouvia o barulho dos talheres e, se era necessário falar, era em sussurros. A perda de Near afectara mais a casa do que se poderia imaginar. _

_Até as aulas pareciam mais aborrecidas do que antes. Quando Near estava presente, o seu sangue fervia. Quando Near estava presente, ele esforçava-se ao máximo para o superar. Quando Near estava presente cada dia era um desafio. Quando Near estava presente…quando Near estava presente…_

_E ele sentava-se onde antes estava o menino. Mastigando o seu inseparável chocolate, deixava-se ficar ali, em silêncio, a recordar as discussões e os momentos dos dois. A relembrar cada sorriso trocista do menino, a sua voz calma e segura, o seu olhar…a forma como encaracolava a madeixa do seu cabelo branco enquanto pensava e quando estava nervoso. _

_Às vezes Matt sentava-se do seu lado, sem dizer nada, como se soubesse que apenas o facto de estar ali já o ajudava. Levava os seus jogos e entretinha-se enquanto ele, Mello, fitava as paredes como se esperasse que Near as atravessasse a qualquer momento e começasse a montar um puzzle, impassível como sempre. _

_Mas era à noite que se sentia verdadeiramente só. Tinha pesadelos em que Near partia e o deixava, ou em que a cadeira era coberta com o tecido fúnebre. Nessas alturas, mal acordava, corria até à sala para verificar se a cadeira continuava no seu estado normal._

_E era depois, num misto de alívio e medo que regressava ao seu quarto onde um Matt com cara de desespero o esperava para o aconchegar mais uma vez nos seus braços._

_Não eram precisas palavras. Companheiros desde sempre, o ruivo sempre o percebera. _

_E os dias passaram, um após o outro, sem notícias de melhoras do seu rival. Parecia que a "simples" doença era afinal um princípio de pneumonia e o rapaz tinha ataques de tosse desesperadores. Mello, que por algum motivo não os suportava ouvir, passara a evitar passar perto do quarto de Near, embora espiasse várias vezes o corredor na esperança de ouvir alguma novidade ou ver Near em pessoa levantar-se e caminhar lentamente, como sempre._

_Mas nada disso acontecera. E hoje, mais uma vez, a cadeira estava vazia. Roger e os outros alunos rezavam uma pequena oração em que pediam as melhoras do colega e amigo embora ele se limitasse a olhar para o seu prato, cabisbaixo. Acreditava em Deus mas, sem Near, até a sua fé parecia não ter sentido._

_Matt, um rapaz de constituição bastante similar a Mello observava o amigo entristecido. Doía muito ao ruivo ver o loiro assim. O que mais admirava em Mello era a sua força de vontade e energia e vê-lo assim desanimado matava-o tanto quanto matava a Mello a ausência do rapaz de roupas brancas. Uma ou outra vez lá lhe conseguia roubar um sorriso e por momentos o loiro voltava a ser o que sempre tinha sido, mas era óbvio que a sua presença não era suficiente._

_Sempre vira a aparente rivalidade entre os dois rapazes com outros olhos e desconfiava do ódio de Mello pelo rapaz. Encarava mais as discussões e ameaças de Mello a Near como uma forma de se fazer notar; como um meio para ganhar a atenção do mais novo. E, por outro lado, a indiferença de Near podia bem ser uma forma de manter Mello por perto. Talvez o número um pensasse que, ignorando-o, Mello nunca o deixaria. Que rapazes problemáticos…tão geniais mas tão cegos ao ponto de não verem o que os seus corações gritavam._

_Sempre amara Mello sem segredo. Para ele, Mello era um irmão, um amigo precioso pelo qual tudo valia a pena. Sempre brincaram juntos, sempre se meteram em sarilhos juntos. E estava na altura de fazer algo por aquele que seguiria até ao fim do Mundo. Nesse mesmo dia, após o jantar, forçaria o amigo a perceber de uma vez por todas o que sentia. E só esperava que Near recuperasse e confessasse ele também os seus sentimentos…afinal, _ele sabia_ que o rapaz ilustre amava Mello. _

_Caminhou com um ar decidido mas que não conseguia esconder um pouco de tristeza. Por amor ia desistir da pessoa a quem mais queria no Mundo. Sabia que caso os dois se acertassem ele provavelmente teria de se afastar. Era doloroso saber que iria ter de aprender a viver sem Mello. Que seria difícil continuar a sorrir verdadeiramente quando visse Mello e Near juntos. A dor que iria ter de suportar…seria com certeza bem pior do que se o magoassem ou apunhalassem. Mas como todos os que amam de verdade, que amam de forma tão profunda e pura, ele estava disposto a abdicar da sua própria felicidade pela de Mello._

_Suspirou. Teria de se contentar em ver o sorriso entusiasmado do loiro. Se ele voltasse a ter a mesma força de antes, a mesma aura que irradiava tal poder que todos à sua volta eram de alguma forma afectados…então ele saberia que tinha valido a pena._

_Deitara-se sobre a sua cama, completamente exausto. O vazio que sentia parecia aumentar cada vez mais. Era uma dor tão insuportável e incomodativa. Nunca julgara que fosse possível sentir algo assim. Como se tivesse um nó que o impedisse de respirar e que o asfixiasse, passo a passo. Talvez estivesse a morrer, pensou. E estranhamente, não se sentiu minimamente incomodado. Sentia-se até aliviado. Será que Near morreria com ele?_

_Pensar em Near morto lembrou-o dos seus pesadelos e fê-lo estremecer. Não. Não queria que Near morresse. Por algum motivo só pensar nisso enjoava-o e fazia-o sentir um frio interminável. Um frio que vinha de dentro do seu ser e que de maneira alguma conseguia fazer desaparecer. _

_Acordou dos seus pensamentos ao ver os olhos entristecidos de Matt a olharem-no com carinho, tristeza, compreensão…e solidão?_

-Ama-lo assim tanto, Mello?

_A pergunta do amigo apanhara-o desprevenido. Os seus olhos abriram-se com o espanto e todas as suas palavras pareciam ter sido deixadas esquecidas nalgum canto da mansão. Ao ver o olhar atrapalhado de Mello, Matt repetiu a pergunta, seriamente. _

-Ama-lo assim tanto, Mello?

_Ver Matt assim tão sério era muito raro, mas quando acontecia, Mello sabia que não adiantava tentar escapar-lhe ou mentir-lhe. Mas a verdade é que não conseguia falar. Tinha a certeza que caso tentasse, não sairia nenhum som. _

_A resposta deveria ter sido óbvia! Apenas algumas semanas antes, ele teria respondido prontamente: "Claro que não, Matt! Não sejas idiota. Algum jogo te deu a volta à cabeça? Como poderia gostar de alguém tão idiota e aborrecido como aquele Near?" Mas ele não conseguira responder isso agora. Porquê?_

_Seria aquele aperto no coração causado por…amor? Saudade? Deus, só podia estar louco! Dizer que tinha saudades de Near! Ou pior, que amava Near! Que se preocupava com ele! _

-Ainda não percebeste, pois não Mello? O que sentes por ele.

-Matt…é impossível._ – Disse finalmente. No seu íntimo, sentia-se aliviado por ter recuperado o sangue frio e ter conseguido falar. Mas embora tivesse dito que era impossível, algo dentro de si parecia gritar e dizer que era mentira. Decidiu ignorar aquela voz. – _Tu sabes que eu odeio o Near. Sempre o odiei.

-A sério? Então porque é que sem ele pareces um fantasma? Olha para ti, Mello! Pareces estar a morrer!

_Não sabia. Era algo que não conseguia controlar. Não conseguia controlar aquela vontade de se fechar num quarto ou na sala comum, a pensar em Near, a imaginar Near._

-Matt…_- Começou. Mas o que dizer? Tudo parecia tão baralhado. A voz dentro de si tornou-se mais forte e o seu peito parecia doer cada vez mais enquanto tentava controlar uma absurda vontade de chorar. Já o tinha feito várias vezes. A primeira quando soube que era o segundo, quando tinha perdido o lugar de menino-prodígio para Near. Depois, quando por mais que se esforçasse e por mais noites que passasse a estudar não o conseguira superar. _

_Chorar por ódio, frustração, raiva, isso compreendia. Mas por amor…a Near? O seu orgulho não o permitia! Não podia chorar pela pessoa que mais odiava e mais queria fazer sofrer._

_E de novo se perguntava. Se era isso que ele queria de verdade, então porque é que agora só desejava ter o rapaz ao pé de si? Abraçá-lo com força e pedir-lhe para não o abandonar, como fizera tantas vezes nos seus sonhos. Mas desta vez, queria sentir o corpo de Near quente, queria ouvir e sentir a sua respiração. Não queria tocar a sua pele fria nem abraçar o corpo sem vida. Queria o Near. Queria o Near em que tantas vezes batera e com que tantas vezes gritara. O Near que o acusava de ser demasiado emotivo enquanto enrolava uma vez mais a sua madeixa branca, continuando com aquele maldito vício, sempre sem o olhar directamente. Como se ele fosse…como se ele fosse muito menos que aqueles puzzles idiotas. _

_O ruivo suspirou. Conseguia perceber a confusão de Mello que, se continuasse a pensar daquela maneira e a lutar consigo próprio, certamente desataria aos gritos e a tentar arrancar a própria cabeça._

" _Pobre Mello… tão apaixonado as tão cabeça dura" pensou com carinho. O seu Mello…seu…e de Near. Tinha de se esforçar antes que fosse tarde demais. _

-Mello…o que pensas quando estás com o Near?

-Em vencê-lo, claro.

-Vencê-lo para quê?

-Para ser o número um. _– Respondeu o loiro. Matt levou uma das mãos à cabeça, bagunçando os seus cabelos. Aquilo iria ser mais difícil do que pensava. Se ele ao menos o tivesse escolhido…mas não tinha. E era bom que se habituasse de uma vez por todas à ideia._

-Só? E para que queres ser o número um?

-Mas que diabos, Matt! Que se passa contigo? Estás com algum ataque de amnésia? Para ser o sucessor de L, claro!_ – Respondeu irritado Mello. Aquela conversa estava a deixá-lo nervoso. O que queria Matt com aquelas perguntas todas? Levá-lo à loucura? Não muito obrigado. Já estava a conseguir enlouquecer sozinho, não precisava de ajuda. Quando muito de mais uma barra de chocolate…quando Roger se apercebesse da quantidade de chocolate que já comera desde que Near adoecera, provavelmente tinha um enfarte. _

- Só?

-Hã? _– Perguntou Mello chocado. Só podia ter ouvido mal._

-Só por isso? Tens a certeza…de que não queres vencer Near, tornares-te o número um…porque queres que ele te reconheça? Que se aperceba da tua presença? Que te leve a sério…que sinta algo por ti? Mais do que indiferença?

_O primeiro pensamento de Mello foi em bater em Matt e ver se ele voltava ao normal. Com certeza o amigo precisava de sair mais vezes. Estar sempre fechado no quarto a jogar devia estar a arruinar o seu equilíbrio mental…se é que este alguma vez tinha tido algum._

_Mas se fosse verdadeiro consigo mesmo…se levasse a sério aquelas perguntas, o que responderia o seu coração? Teria tanto medo de pensar nelas por saber a resposta? O que Matt dissera não seria a mais pura verdade? _

-Mello…o que sentes sem Near?

_Desta vez a resposta veio antes do seu auto-controlo. Viera rápida e directa, desprovida de qualquer emoção._

-Não sinto. –_ Matt olhara-o docemente, incitando-o a continuar. E foi isso que ele fez. Primeiro, timidamente, quase num sussurro e em confissão. Mas depois os sentimentos apoderaram-se dele e a paixão e raiva contidas libertaram-se – _É como se ele estivesse em todos os lugares… quando janto, consigo vê-lo ali, indiferente como sempre. Ou na sala comum! Vejo-o a fazer aqueles puzzles idiotas! É quase como se a imagem dele me perseguisse, Matt!E depois…parece que tudo ficou sem sentido sem ele. Como se o Mundo tivesse parado. E quando o ouço…a tossir… é como se o visse outra vez ligado aquela máquina…

E não consigo parar de pensar em como é que aquele imbecil ficou doente!_ – Acrescentou com raiva – _Ele sabia que tinha uma saúde frágil! E o tempo não está assim tão mau…então como é que ele apanhou uma pneumonia? Às vezes até penso se ele não ficou doente de propósito só para tentar dar comigo em doido… _- E se foi isso então tenho de lhe dar os parabéns porque está a conseguir…Near…maldito Near…_

-E se eu te disser…que sei._ – Mello encarou os olhos do ruivo. Como podia ele saber? Nem os professores sabiam! Mas de alguma forma acreditou. Era possível. Matt parecia saber tudo o que se passava na Wammy's House e conseguia tudo o que queria também._

_Vendo a expressão de Mello, Matt continuou._

– E se eu te dissesse que o Near já está assim faz cerca de um mês.

-Um mês? Mas como é que podes saber disso, Matt? –_ Perguntou Mello começando a ficar impaciente. Se Matt sabia porque não lhe tinha contado mais cedo? Nem parecia dele! Seria de esperar que lhe fosse logo contar para que se pudessem rir os dois de Near e da sua saúde frágil. Se bem que de momento a última coisa que lhe apetecia era rir…e a primeira era dar um bom soco no amigo por este não lhe ter dito nada. _

- No mês passado…depois dos resultados dos testes…

_Testes? Claro, aqueles estúpidos resultados…passara meses a preparar-se para eles. Estudara tanto que estivera a ponto de entrar em depressão…ou de matar pelo menos metade dos alunos que tiveram a infeliz ideia de o incomodar… mas, mais uma vez, tinha ficado em segundo lugar. Ficara descontrolado e arrastara Near da sala comum onde este brincava com as suas figurinhas para o jardim. E Near nada dissera. Nem sequer o olhara ou chorara. Não pedira ajuda. Não tinha sequer aberto a boca o que irritou ainda mais Mello. Como podia ele ignorá-lo? Fazia-o parecer tão insignificante como a relva que olhava com os seus espantosos olhos negros. _

_Partira-lhe o brinquedo aos pedaços enquanto repetia o quanto o odiava._

_Agora que pensava nisso, tinha tido muita sorte em ninguém o ter visto (excepto Matt, claro, que estava com ele) ou teria tido sérios problemas. Near nunca o tinha denunciado, mas já vários alunos o tinham feito pelo rapaz. _

-Nessa noite, choveu muito.

-E depois? _– Perguntou. Não se lembrava do tempo. Nessa noite deitara-se cedo pois sabia perfeitamente que estava insuportável e caso ficasse acordado poderia cometer alguma loucura. – _Não me digas que o Near ficou lá fora à chuva?_ – Perguntou trocista. No entanto, mal acabara de formular a pergunta percebeu que talvez fosse isso que Matt lhe estava a tentar dizer. – _Mas porquê?

_Não era racional e Near nunca agia sem pensar nas consequências dos seus actos. Quem o fazia era ele. E Near nunca iria fazer algo que tanto criticava. Ainda por cima, o rapaz sabia que era fraco e tentava ao máximo evitar doenças. _

-Isso, pergunta-lhe a ele. - _E tão silenciosamente como chegara, partira, deixando Mello perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. _

-Near, o que foste fazer?_ – Perguntou em voz baixa enquanto se abraçava a ele próprio e encostava a cabeça aos joelhos._

_E o que me fizeste a mim? _

_Olhou o corredor. Só podia estar louco. Desde que falara com Matt que pensara sobre o que fazer. A verdade é que queria ver Near. Mais do que saber o porquê de ter ficado à chuva, queria vê-lo de novo. Queria voltar a ouvir aquela voz tão desprovida de emoção…Por outro lado o que faria quando o visse? Troçaria dele? Não era lá grande ideia troçar de alguém que estava às portas da mor…_

"NÃO! Near não está a morrer_!"_

_Repetiu para si mesmo. De qualquer forma o problema mantinha-se…bem, não importava. Ele nunca fora do tipo de "pensar antes e fazer depois". Era mais do "faz agora e logo se vê". _

_Espreitou de novo o corredor enquanto puxava para trás os seus cabelos loiros. Ninguém o podia ver ali. Além de já passar (e muito!) da hora de dormir, certamente não o deixariam entrar. Tinha de esperar que ele estivesse sozinho no quarto…_

_Segundo Matt a enfermeira não deveria tardar a sair para jantar e, normalmente, demorava um bom bocado. Pelo menos o suficiente para ele descobrir o que tinha a descobrir, e, com sorte, livrar-se do "pesadelo Near" como chamava ao seu estado._

_Não tardou para que a tal enfermeira saísse, murmurando um "volto já" ao paciente. Mello esperou mais uns minutos antes de avançar. Só quando teve a certeza de que já era seguro é que saiu do local onde estava semi-escondido e se dirigiu até à porta do não-tão-inimigo Near. E quando a sua mão entrou em contacto com a superfície fria e metálica do puxador da porta, só desejou que Near não estivesse no mesmo estado em que o encontrara pela primeira vez._

-Mello.

-Near.

_-…_

_-…_

"Isto é de loucos._" Pensou Mello enquanto agradecia a Deus a escuridão do quarto. Sentia as bochechas tão quentes que devia estar corado. Ainda por cima Near não ajudava. Mantinha-se quieto, a olhar para o nada, e, obviamente, a tentar disfarçar os seus ataques de tosse._

"Pelo menos não está ligado aquela máquina horrorosa_"_

-E então, Mello?

-Então o quê? -_ A sua voz soara mais ríspida do que intencionava e repreendeu-se mentalmente pelo facto._

-O que queres?_ – perguntou o rapaz em tom neutro, começando a enrolar a sua tão amada madeixa de cabelo._

-Quem disse que quero alguma coisa? _– Perguntou ofensivamente o rapaz com o coração aos salto. No entanto, foi por pouco que não deu uma estalada em sim mesmo. Idiota! Fizera-o de novo! Maldito hábito!_

-Contando que estás no meu quarto, a estas horas e sabes que não posso fazer visitas…creio que estás aqui para alguma coisa.

-Hum…claro…

-…

-Estás melhor? – _perguntara fechava os punhos. Se antes estava vermelho, agora devia ser uma perfeita imitação de luzes de natal… _

-Creio que sim…- _Era impressão sua ou Near hesitara? _– Nunca pensei que estivesses preocupado comigo, Mello…

-Idiota! Claro que não estou! – _replicou imediatamente –_ Eu só…hum…queria saber como estavas porque…são todos uns idiotas!

-Hum?

-Quer dizer…hum…são todos uns idiotas…tu sabes…- _Claro que não sabe.- _Já nem tem graça ir as aulas se ninguém dá luta…

-Huuuum…Compreendo…

-Ei, qual é a desse sorrisinho idiota? - _perguntou nervoso. _

-Nada.

-Como nada? Vá, fala! – _disse tentando não gritar._

-Eu só estava a pensar em como é bom saber que sentes saudades minhas.

-Ei, eu não disse que…-_ começou Mello. Se antes era a decoração de Natal, agora com certeza era a árvore inteira…com direito a estrelas cintilantes e tudo. Derrotado sentou-se na cama de Near, evitando o olhar do mesmo – _É diferente…

-Diferente?

-A Wammy's… com ou sem Near…_ - Ganhando coragem, Mello procurou a face de Near. E foi com surpresa que notou um certo rubor (o que também o preocupou. Se ele conseguia ver Near corado, então este também o devia ver a ele). Nervoso, sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se, pronto a afastar-se quando sentiu o toque suave da pele de Near. A mão pálida (e mais quente do pensara) de Near prendia a sua delicadamente. Sem sequer pensar em afastá-la, voltou a sentar-se._

_Ficaram assim mais algum tempo, sem saberem o que dizer. Apenas de mãos dadas, apreciando o momento e tentando acalmar a respiração. _

_Apenas as ocasionais crises de tosse de Near interrompiam o silêncio._

-Near…porque é que ficaste à chuva…_ - perguntou Mello após Near voltar a respirar calmamente depois de alguns gemidos de dor e fracas tossidelas. – _Foi por isso que ficaste doente, não foi? Então porquê? O Roger sempre disse que não podias apanhar frio. Muito menos ficar encharcado!

_O menino soltou ligeiramente a mão de Mello, fazendo-o de imediato arrepender-se da pergunta._

-Tu disseste…o quão melhor seria uma vida sem Near…_- a simplicidade com que dissera tais palavras fez com que o coração do loiro falhasse por um segundo as batidas do seu coração. Sem tristeza, sem ressentimentos. O que Near dissera era apenas uma constatação. E narrara-a com o mesmo entusiasmo usado quando resolvia oralmente uma equação._

_Os olhos de Mello ficaram cobertos pelos seus cabelos. Então tinha sido por isso…por causa do que dissera naquele momento de raiva, Near estava naquele estado. Por ter sido tão cego…por ter escondido e lutado tanto contra os seus sentimentos…_

"_O quão melhor seria uma vida sem Near"…era até irónico…e, levantando os olhos, ganhou coragem._

-Não há uma vida sem Near. _– respondeu. E, calmamente, inclinou-se sobre o enfermo, beijando-o ternamente._

_Quando a enfermeira voltou, encontrou os dois meninos, adormecidos e de mãos dadas. Uma semana depois, a cadeira de Near estava de novo ocupada. _

**Oi!**

**Não, não morri! Só tenho andando um pouco atarefada, mas não se preocupem! Logo logo vou voltar a postar as continuações das outras fics.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da minha terceira fic de Death Note…e a maior também! Será que alguém além da May conseguiu chegar ao fim? (e, mais uma vez, se gostaram não se esqueçam de agradecer à Maylene. Foi ela quem me voltou a obrigar a postar e, como aniversariante, não podia recusar! Are are…os privilégios que esta menina tem…)**

**Maylene:**

**Espero que tenhas mesmo gostado e estou à espera desse tal review tamanho familiar que me prometeste caso eu a postasse! **

**Confesso que se pudesse te tinha oferecido o Mello e o Near dentro de um bolo…não seria a prenda perfeita? Só não sei se o papá ou o Solomon iam achar muita graça, não é mãe? xD**

**Mas enfim, espero que tenhas mesmo gostado!**

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews! A vossa opinião é muito importante e deixam uma certa menina muito feliz!**


End file.
